little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob helps Sandy
On shore, under his castle, SpongeBob played the same song Sandy sang to him on his clarinet, Gary lay nearby as SpongeBob played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off the rock. SpongeBob started walking around, getting Gary's attention and causing him to get excited. "Meow?" asked the snail. "That voice." SpongeBob said, I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Gary, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Gary. Where could she be?" Not far away, Sandy and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Mowgli, Pudge, and Bugs were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collapsed near the rocks! Sandy started to wake up and pushed the strands of her fur out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new tail and knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a paw with three toes (cartoon animal characters have four fingers). She waved her foot and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and a tail and being a normal squirrel. As she marveled at her new legs, Daffy flew overhead and landed on Sandy's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your fur-hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Sandy shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Daffy thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Sandy didn’t respond, but smirked at Daffy, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Sandy shook her leg to get Daffy to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Bugs. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS AND A TAIL, YOU IDIOT!" Bugs shouted. Finally, Daffy jumped up, seeing Sandy's tail and legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the wicked fairy and got legs and a tail." Bugs explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Daffy had flown and sat on a rock by the rabbit. "I knew that." While Sandy attempted to stand, Mowgli and Pudge explained to Daffy what was going to happen. "Sandy's been turned into a normal squirrel." said Mowgli. "She's gotta make the yellow sea sponge fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Pudge. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Bugs. Sandy managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Mowgli, Pudge, Bugs, and Daffy wet and causing Daffy to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his beak. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Sandy's light brown fur-hair. Bugs got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs and a tail. On normal squirrel legs with a normal squirrel tail! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a rabbit, that's what her father'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the man cub and penguin. Other than Bugs' frantic yelling, Sandy was getting up and getting the seaweed off of her fur-hair. Hearing this, she saw Bugs starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Sandy didn’t want her father to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Shen. Bugs carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that fairy to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Bugs' hope for Sandy started fading away when he saw Sandy's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Sandy would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Shen's anger, Bugs finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that sponge." Sandy smiled and kissed the rabbit before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Daffy came across what appeared to be a lime green grass skirt, a purple bandeau top, and a red lei. Daffy grabbed the grass skirt, bandeau top, and lei. "Now, Sandy, I'm tellin' ya," said the duck, "If you wanna be a normal squirrel, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Sandy's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra, mermaid bikini bottom, and flower. Meanwhile, Spongebob continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Gary detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting SpongeBob to follow him. "Meow!" cried the snail. SpongeBob looked stunned. "Gary? Huh . . . what," Gary just happily started sliding ahead of SpongeBob. The sponge saw his pet snail rush off. "Gary!" Back with Sandy's friends, they managed to dress Sandy up in the lime green grass skirt, purple bandeau top, and red lei over her purple shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She was still wearing her pink flower, as well. She felt giddy wearing her first normal squirrel clothes. Daffy gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Mowgli and Pudge agreed. But Bugs felt skeptical about the grass skirt, bandeau top, and lei. "Meow! Meow, meow, meow! Meow, meow!" Suddenly, everyone heard Gary's excited meowing nearby and looked. They spotted Gary charging towards them. Mowgli and Pudge yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Daffy flew off, and Bugs, knowing that Sandy would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her grass skirt. Sandy tried getting away from Gary. But the hyper snail kept intercepting her at every turn. Sandy got on a small boulder at the beach as Gary kissed her face. "Gary!" SpongeBob called from a distance. Gary stopped licking Sandy, turned, and slithered to his master, leaving Sandy to smile at the snail. "Gary!" SpongeBob called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm SpongeBob down. "Quiet, Gary! What's gotten into you fella?" As SpongeBob petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Sandy sitting on the boulder. "Meow!" Gary said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said SpongeBob, as he approached the female brown squirrel. Sandy tried to compose herself by brushing her fur-hair on her head. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked SpongeBob, as he playfully rubbed Gary's shell. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." SpongeBob stopped talking and stared at Sandy, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Sandy smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." SpongeBob said skeptically, "Have we met?" Sandy nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "Meow!" Gary cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by SpongeBob. "We have met?" asked SpongeBob, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Gary turned to Sandy with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Meow?" he asked. Sandy tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" SpongeBob asked, "What is it?" Sandy patted on her throat and showed SpongeBob her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Sandy shook her head sadly. This caused SpongeBob to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Gary rolled his eyes in frustration. "Meow!" Sandy is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Sandy did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Sandy thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. SpongeBob tried to figure out what Sandy was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Sandy tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said SpongeBob, as he caught Sandy in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the male yellow sea sponge, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As SpongeBob put Sandy's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Mowgli, Pudge, and Daffy smiled at her and wished her good luck. SpongeBob guided Sandy toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, SpongeBob was patient and made sure Sandy did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at SpongeBob's castle. Later in the day, SpongeBob was introduced to the animals - including the animals - and people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Sandy up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Sandy played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a beige pufferfish with light teal fins — with three green lines on the centers — for limbs, five brown spots under her face, a light brown that is covered in spikes, big eyes with lots of wrinkles around them — showing her old age — also has a round beak — that she usually wears pink lipstick over — and a blonde hairpiece with an orange outline, wearing a blue sailor's outfit with a yellow string necktie, a blue sailor cap, a red skirt, and dark red shoes. Her name was Mrs. Puff, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Sandy cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Mrs. Puff, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Bugs, who was hiding in Sandy's grass skirt, peeked out, but saw Mrs. Puff overhead, taking the grass skirt and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you." she said. In another room, the grass skirt was put in large tub, and Elephant Catty, Elephant Matriarch, and Elephant Giddy helped wash them. Unfortunately, Bugs was still stuck in the skirt, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Catty said, beginning to talk. "No!" the Matriarch exclaimed. Catty washed the skirt, causing Bugs to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Marissa says she's a princess, but since when has Marissa ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl squirrel shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Bugs. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the grass skirt, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Catty, as she took the grass skirt and hung it on a clothesline, "If SpongeBob's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the skirt was hung from the clothesline, it was moved towards the nearby castle. Bugs jumped out of the grass skirt and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Bugs started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried rabbits on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Bugs to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:Spin-offs